College Bound
by LunaRains
Summary: Sam thinks that he is seeing his brother around campus, Jess thinks he just misses his family. Is he really seeing Dean or has he finally lost it. pre series
1. Chapter 2

An: thanks for the r&r and the favs. I like everyone else always wondered what happened during the Stanford years. Thanks and please review to let me know how it is for you.

Chapter 2 brightest and geekiest

Dean hated for it to have to be this way. Being this close to his baby brother, without being able to talk or hang out with him.

Sam had seen him once, and he thought for sure that his cover was blown. The last couple of years that Sam had spent away from hunting must have made him rusty, because within seconds he was able to hide again, without Sam giving chase.

Dean would love nothing more than to walk up to his brother, and say heya Sammy, I've missed ya! Maybe even get introduced to that hot little number that he seen Sam locking lips with.

But Dean knew that more than likely that was just a pipe dream, because he had a job to do and that unfortunately didn't involve his brother.

The dean of Stanford had somehow gotten his number, and contacted him saying that they had seemed to have some sort of supernatural activity going on, in the library of all places.

The dean, which was funny because he had always thought of himself as The Dean...well anyway the dean of Stanford was now refusing to give him any information over the phone.

So now was definitely not the time for a family reunion, now was the time to get his head in the game. He had been at Stanford for three days, and the dean had refused to answer his freakin' calls.

To Dean this meant one thing, he would have to go into the land of the brightest and geekiest...the library, and on top of it all he would have to go while it was open. That really didn't bother him though after all there had to Kegger around, and no body would spend their Friday night at the library! Well maybe the geeks would!

"God I hope Sammy isn't there!" Dean said to himself.


	2. Chapter 1

Pre series

Disclaimer: there are laws that have to be followed so I don't own them

Chapter 1 Lurking

Sam missed his family a lot during his time at Stanford, especially his brother. He missed the way that Dean laughed the smirk that told Sam that he was getting ready to make trouble. After a year at Stanford, Sam had even thought that he had seen his brother lurking around the campus. And that thought made Sam excited that Dean would just stop by and visit him. So much so that he had even told Jessica at the dinner table that night.

"I don't know Sam, maybe you are just missing him so much that you see him?" Jess said as she smoothed his bangs away from his eyes.

"No, Jess I'm telling you I seen him, I could have reached out and touched him I was so close!" Sam answered shaking his head in denial.

"But if it was your brother wouldn't this be the first stop he made?" She asked with concern ringing in her voice.

"I don't know Jess. But it was him, I know it was!" Sam told her emphatically, his fork clanging against the plate as he took them to the sink.

"Monica asked me to see a movie with her, but maybe I should call and tell her that I decided to stay in." Jess said worried at the look in her boyfriend's eyes.

"No, no...you two go on, I'll probably just go hang out at the library and do a little studying!" Sam told her as he gave her a soft warm kiss.

"Are you sure babe, because I can go to the movies anytime?" Jessica asked as she pulled away from the kiss.

"I'm positive...now go have fun!" Sam told her with a slap to her butt.

"Well you keep doing that Winchester and I'm gonna have to stay!" Jess said in a seductive voice.

"You deserve a night out Jess...so go on please." Sam said sweetly.

TBC

Let me know what you think. I think that it's kinda weird but this was the first fan fic I ever wrote and the second I published and I'm sorry this chapter was so short I think the next ones longer.

Luney :)


	3. Chapter 3

An: thanks for taking the time to read this story, and be sure to let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: this is for pure pleasure to me I don't own them

Chapter 3 Exit light

Sam usually loved the library, he found the silence to be tranquil, but tonight he felt something was different. He couldn't make up his mind what was going on with him...maybe he should have just asked Jessica to stay home, but one the other hand he had this nagging suspicion that he needed to be a library and not just for the sake of studying.

As Sam got closer to the library, I felt my heart beat speed up with excitement. It felt as if he was going to the library to meet someone that he loved. He knew that it wasn't Jess, because not only had she gone to the movies with Monica, and Jessica was the only woman that he could ever love. So knowing that, he shrugged off the notion almost instantly.

"Hey Sam!" He heard the familiar voice of his friend Jonah, who he hadn't seen in over a month, whisper.

"Hey Jonah, where have you been, man?" Sam asked with a laugh of surprise.

"I Sam my boy, have become a recluse, and the only reason I am out tonight is that my roommate needed some alone time with his girlfriend!" Jonah told Sam as he took a seat next to his friend.

"This is weird...but I knew that I needed to be here tonight, I just had this feeling that there was someone here that I've been wanting to see!" Sam said with a grin to his friend.

After a few minutes of catching up with his friend, Sam and Jonah decided it was time to hit the books.

"Oh man." Sam said in disappointment, as he realized that he had left the book that he needed to help him write his paper, at the apartment.

"What?" Jonah asked looking up from his own studies.

"I left my book at the apartment!" Sam answered feeling stupid for leaving the book behind.

"Chill... because in case you haven't noticed, we're in a library Sam. And a library just happens to be the prime location to find almost any book." Jonah said with a laugh.

With that Sam decided to check the reference part of the library to see if they had the book that he needed. The lights at the front of the library were brighter due to the fact that that was were most of the students sat and studied. While the lights that shined along the rolls of book shelves were dimmer.

Sam suddenly heard a book fall to the ground. He looked up and saw the movement but it was too fast to know for sure, but he could've sworn that he seen the outline of his brother, but quickly decided that Jess was right, he was just missing his brother and causing him to see Dean. Sam walked over to the place that the book had landed, and read the title. Native American folklore. That couldn't just be a coincidence. Sam thought as he took of in the direction that he had seen the man that he presumed to be his brother went.

Soon his eyes were on the back of a man wearing a leather jacket, sandy blonde hair and if he had to guess a couple inches over 6 foot tall. Just before he caught up to this man to either validate or disprove that it was his brother, the library went into total darkness. This didn't stop him from following the man onto the fire escape where he would finally get his answers.

"Dean?" Sam yelled once he got to the fire escape.


	4. Chapter 4

An: Thanks for reading please remember to review and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I am awake and not dreaming. So I don't own them.

Chapter 4 Maybe Next Time

"Son of a bitch!" Dean whispered as he seen Sam's profile coming straight at him. Sorry Sammy, but the reunion just isn't happening tonight. Dean thought to himself as he quickly made his getaway toward the fire exit.

"Dean?" He heard Sam call his name in a loud whisper. This almost compelled him to turn toward his brother, but just almost.

He was really starting to regret all of that training time he had spent on his brother, when Sam was within 10 feet of him and refusing to give up.

"Come on Dean!" He said to himself while eyeballing his surroundings, when the perfect object turned up in his sights...a breaker box, with the main breaker just itching to be pulled.

Seconds after pulling the breaker, Dean found himself outside. He knew that his baby brother would be hot on his tail, and he couldn't risk trying to escape to his car, because then he would definitely be made by Sam. Knowing that he had only mere seconds if that, Dean slipped into the darkness under the fire escape.

"Dean? Is that you?" Sam's voice pleaded.

Yes Sammy, but I can't do this right now! I have to keep my head in the hunt. Dean thought to himself, even though the only person that mattered was standing right above him. Pleading with him to show himself.

"Damn it, I am such an ass!" Dean whispered to himself once his baby brother had went back into the library. "I'd rather be an ass, than a geek boy!" Dean said with a laugh at his own pet name for his brother.

It really did make sense though...even when Sam had a hot chick waiting at home for him, he'd still be wasting his Friday nights in a library. Dean thought as he made his way to the only girl he would ever be with longer that one fun filled night (the Impala).

Dean knew two things or sure, one being that Burt and Ernie were most definitely gay, and the second was that if Sam spotted his car then he was screwed.

TBC

Thanks for reading and please please please let me know what you think by reviewing!

Luney


	5. Chapter 5

An: hello I just want to say a big thank you to all of those who reviewed and faved me. I am gonna try to put two chapters up tonight.

Disclaimer: wish I owned them but you know what they say wish in one hand an spit in the other and see which feels up the fastest.

Chapter 5 Car and Rider

Sam went back to the apartment early, after finding it hard to concentrate, with his imagination running wild and filling his mind with images of Dean.

"Dean in a library...not a chance, because if Dean Winchester walked into a place filled with dusty old book, the place would surely implode upon itself." Sam laughed at the very thought of his brother going to a place like that of his own free will.

Who would have thought that after all of the hellish nightmares that Sam had seen during the time that he hunted with his family, that the normal life would be the one that sent him howling to the looney bin? Sam was awakened from his thoughts when Jess and Monica enter the apartment laughing.

"You mean to tell me that you didn't see that guys face, Jess?" Monica asked with an unbelieving look on her face.

"Nope, sure didn't...but I'll give it to the guy he sure has good taste in cars!" Jess said almost slobbering over the thought of the car.

"Leave it to you to miss Brad Pitt, because you were to busy checking out his car!" Monica laughed, as Sam walked into the kitchen and poured himself a drink.

"That wasn't just a car...honey that was a mint condition '67 Impala!" Jess elaborated, with an appraising smile.

Those words sent the drink that Sam had just gotten himself spewing out of his mouth, and across the room.

"Sam sweetie, are you okay?" Jess said barely able to contain the laugh that threatened to barrel out at the look on Sam's face.

"Wha...what did this guy look like, Monica?" Sam asked once he was able to regain his composer.

"He was a bit shorter than you, and had these piercing green eyes...and his lips..." Monica answered as if she was off in la la land.

"Did he have Sandy blonde hair and wear a leather jacket?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, do you know him...maybe you can get me a date?" Monica asked sounding very interested.

"Yeah I know him, but trust me Monica, you wouldn't want him...that guys a jerk!" Sam told her feeling both angry and betrayed by his brother.

Well that's it for chapter 5. let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

An: here's your extra chapter that I promised.

Disclaimer: you know I don't own them, but find them fascinating.

Chapter 6 Room and Board

"It sounds like a poltergeist, sir!" Dean told the dean of Stanford after he told him all of the details.

"Is that something that you feel like you can handle?" Charles Atwater, as Dean had recently took to calling the dean of Stanford.

"Does Joanie love Chachi? Came Dean's reply, as Atwater looked at him in confusion. Yes, I can handle it! As a matter of fact I could handle it tonight, as soon as the building is cleared out. That is if that's alright with you." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"That would be great Mr. Winchester. You haven't mentioned your price yet though?" Charles said in a low tone.

"My price?" Dean asked not use to the thought of getting paid for a gig.

"Yes, we can't have you doing this for free, Mr. Winchester!" Atwater said with a laugh at the thought of someone doing something so dangerous for free.

"I don't really need any money!" Dean answered lying through his teeth of course. But I do have a brother that is enrolled here...

"Oh I see, so how many years does he have left, so that I can take care of the tuition for you?" Atwater asked interrupting Dean.

"Actually my baby brother is quiet a geek, so he got a full ride... I just thought that maybe the school could take care of his rent and such." Dean answered as he watched Atwater's face light up at how much money he was saving.

"Well I am positive that there is some kind of award that your brother...?"

"Samuel Winchester, he's pre-law. He and his girlfriend live on maple street!" Dean quickly answered.

"Sure, as I was saying... Samuel could probably qualify for some kind of academic award, shall we call it?" Atwater assured as they shook on the deal.

As they talked further about the deal, dean Atwater asked several times, if Dean was sure that he didn't just want to hand Sam a check himself.

"No, in fact it's better if he doesn't even know that I am here!" Dean answered for the umpteenth time.

Dean Atwater couldn't believe someone would want to give that much away, without it being known.

Hope you all enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

An: I am gonna try to put up a couple more chapters tonight. Please review and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: can't own them...just like to pretend I do for a few minutes.

Chapter 7 Told You So

"So you are telling me that that beautiful car belongs to your brother?" Jess asked sounding a bit disbelieving.

"No, I'm telling you that my brother owns a car like that, but by Monica's description...I think it might be him." Sam clarified, shaking his head at the fact that his brother could possibly come to Palo Alto without visiting him.

"I wish I had paid more attention to the driver now, not that I would recognize him or anything!" Jess said feeling gypped. "Come to think of it I wouldn't even know a name to call him by if I had, because someone likes to be all mysterious!" Jess said shaking her head at how little Sam had confided in her.

"It's Dean...my brother's name is Dean, and the only reason that I haven't said anything is because there really isn't much to tell!" Sam lied, taking a guess that if he had told Jess the half of it she would just call him crazy.

"It has to be him...that jerk!" Sam growled in frustration, already knowing that Jess would want to play 20,000 questions tonight.

"Sam I love you, honey...I really do but how do you expect our relationship to grow if you don't let me in? I have told you every bit of my boring existence, can't you do the same for me?" She asked in a worn voice.

"Sure, what do you want to know?" Sam caved, planning to her half only half truths.

"I know you were born in Kansas, but where did you grow up?" She asked with a grin.

"Here and there, but mostly in the back of the Impala." Sam answered nervously.

"Really...you grew up in the back of a car, and I'm guessing your don't mean that in a dirty way, right?" She said laughingly as she lifted her eyebrow.

"Yeah, in the back of a car or various motels, and on special occasions we were dropped off at a friends house." Sam answered honestly so far, but was dreading the question that he knew was coming, and decided to continue to tell the truth.

"How was it growing up with your brother...Dean?" She asked trying out how the name actually sounded coming out of her mouth.

"Dean was always an awesome brother, but he was more than that really...he was actually more like a father to me! He taught me to do everything from tying my shoes to shaving." Sam answered with a smile.

"So you two were close, even though there was a bit of an age difference?" She asked reveling in the smile that was gracing her boyfriends lips at the moment.

"Yeah we were always close...but he's only four years older than I am, even though he always sort of seemed like an adult!" Sam said as his words trailed off in thought.

"Why did you all travel so much? And why didn't your father do the fathering?"

And there it was the dreaded question but Sam's next words even shocked himself, as they fell from his lips.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" He swallowed hard as he looked into the shocked face of the woman he loved.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

An: hope you all are enjoying...tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Chapter 8 Enter Night

Compared to many other hunts that he had been on lately, the library had seemed more tranquil than most. However in the life of Dean Winchester, he knew that everything wasn't always what it seemed from the outside looking in. He knew that no one ever truly knew the danger, until you were inside the belly of the monster.

With that in mind, and all of his gear loaded up he entered the library, pausing only once to look up at the night sky to see dark clouds encompassing the moon.

Buildings being haunted by poltergeist or a ghost react differently to the night than people do. When the building is full and noisy the building becomes dormant almost as if it's asleep, but when the lights are out and there isn't as many people around it wakes up, to see who it can toy with and sometimes kill.

Dean worked quickly once he entered the building. First he done his general sweep of the area. Then he moved on to a cleansing ritual, that made him feel sort of new age y, with herbs and various grasses burning even taking the time to waft them around the room with a feather.

All was quiet but not just any kind of quiet, the type of quiet that had Dean thinking that it couldn't be a good thing. So to set his mind at ease because he knew for a fact that his brother often occupied this library, he decided to do a blessing that pastor Jim had taught him one summer. Pastor Jim had taken on the mission to teach Dean every blessing and prayer known to man.

As Dean was middle way through the blessing he began to feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. This was followed up with a electric charge feel to the air around him!

Just when he was getting ready to put the nail in the coffin of this nuisance, he was flung across the room. Making contact with the wall instantly had blood running freely down his face, but he couldn't leave the job undone. Just as he finished the poltergeist's decided to make one last effort throwing Dean back again. He instantly felt a stabbing pain in his back.

TBC

I hope you enjoyed this. And I apologize for the lack of dialogue...it'll be back though I promise. How do you all think Jess will react to Sam's question? Well we will find out in the next chapter. Let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

An: so here goes another chapter hope you all enjoy...and remember review.

Disclaimer: nope don't own them

Chapter 9 Reunited

"So you believe me!" Sam said in a questioning tone.

"Of course I do, I mean I had my own experiences with a ghost. I never told anyone this, because I thought that they would think that I was crazy, but after my grandma died... I sort of seen her a few times." Jess told him with an accepting laugh.

Sam was just about to tell Jess how lucky he was to have such an amazing girlfriend, when he heard a soft knock on the door. And seeing how Jess was already in her pajamas, Sam decided it was probably for the best if he answered the door. In case it was some kinda perv out to get a cheap thrill.

"Heya, Sammy!" Dean said weakly as his brother answered the door.

"You jerk!" Was Sam's only reply.

"Yeah well, we all can't be the bitch!" Dean said with a chuckle as his vision began to darken.

"That was you at the library wasn't it?" Sam asked angrily.

"Nice place ya have here, Sammy." Dean said with a wince as he hinted to be asked in.

Sam finally took the hint, and stepped aside to make room for Dean to enter.

"So what took you so long to look me up?" Sam asked sounding disappointed.

"H-had a j-job to do...had t-to stay focused!" Dean said as he noticed the blood beginning to splatter on the carpet.

"Are you okay, Dean?" Sam asked as he watched Dean stumble passed the small living area.

Sam eyed him suspiciously when the brother he hadn't seen in years remained silent.

"Dean, where are you going?" Sam asked curiously.

"I'm fine, just looking for the kitchen...I could use a beer!" Dean answered with the lopsided smirk that Sam had missed for the last few years.

"Still doing the typical Dean Winchester thing I see! Gushing blood all the while smiling and telling everyone that you're fine." Sam said with a little harshness in his voice.

"Yeah well, it wouldn't be the typical Dean Winchester thing if I didn't do it anymore, now would it?" Dean asked rhetorically.

"Why don't you just sit down before you pass out?" Sam asked pointing to the cream colored sofa in the living room.

"First of all Sammy, Dean Winchester does not pass out! And secondly I don't think that Jessica would like to add clean blood of the sofa, onto he spring cleaning list." Dean answered as he wiped a bead of sweat from his upper lip.

"Here let me show you to the kitchen. Sam finally said after a moment of quiet. Wait, how'd know about Jess?" Sam asked with a humorless laugh.

"Because I'm the big brother Sammy...it's my job to know these things. Plus I heard one of her friends call her by name." Dean admitted quietly.

"So you have been stalking me and my girlfriend and it never once occurred to you to walk up and say hi?" Sam asked angrily, and it made Dean feel lower than dirt.

"I wouldn't say stalking...lurking, lurking is more my style, don't ya think! Besides I had a job to do, and it's done...so, hi Sammy." Dean said with a grin and a wave.

"Sam, are you coming to bed honey?" Jess asked in a sing song voice, as she came into the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

An: really should be in bed but probably wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. So decided to work on another chapter.

Disclaimer: don't own them but they are awesome

Chapter 10 Take My Hand

"Jessica this is my brother, Dean. Dean this is my girlfriend, Jessica." Sam introduced the two sounding awkward.

"Well if Sam doesn't want to come to bed with you, I'll join you!" Dean said with a bright smile.

"That would be cute, if you weren't bleeding all over the place!" Jess said with a smirk that could rival Dean's.

"Well, lets get me patched up and see if I'm still cute then!" Dean said flirtatiously. I just need to go out to the car, and get the first aid kit! Dean added casually being sure not to let the smirk slip from his face.

"Whoa! I don't think that you should be going anywhere?" Sam said as he noticed what little color his brother had, drained out of his face as he stood.

Sam gently pushed Dean back down to the chair.

So, this is your brother? Jessica asked as she helped Sam get the huge first aid kit, that he had demanded them have after they moved in to the apartment.

"Yep, that's him...are you swooning yet?" Sam asked with a laugh.

"Of course I am...if I had only known that you weren't the handsome one, I might have held out on you!" Jessica laughing at the shocked look on Sam's face, as she tip toed up to kiss him.

"You do know that this...is how all of those couples end up on Jerry Springer, right?" Sam answered back as they made there way back to the kitchen.

"Sammy?" Dean questioned, blinking heavily.

"Yeah what is it, Dean?" Sam asked in concern as he looked at the wound on the side of his brother's head.

"You aren't supposed to be here, you're supposed to be in school at Stanford." Dean slurred as he shielded his eyes from the bright kitchen lights.

"I am at Stanford, and you are too, Dean. It's just a little fuzzy for he right now, cause you bumped your head pretty good."

"Maybe we should call an ambulance, Sam?" Jess asked out of concern.

Dean remained quiet and starring wildly at nothing, before nodding at what Sam had told him.

"No Jess, he'll be fine. Dean has the hardest head of anyone I know. He probably done more damage to whatever he hit it on, than he did his head!" Sam said as he began to clean the cut on his brother's temple.

"Dean sweetie, let me take your jacket for you...you wouldn't want to get blood all over it." Jess said with a kind smile.

"N-no, it's fine...thank you!" Dean told her a little too quickly for Sam's liking, while holding his jacket in a death grip.

"Okay, do you want to take my hand, getting your head stitched up hurts anyway...and I bet it hurts a lot worse when someone who doesn't know what they are doing, is stitching it up." Jess said looking at Sam nervously.

"Sam's done this a million times, it doesn't hurt that bad. But I've never been able to refuse holding the hand of a pretty girl!" Dean drowsily but still managed a flirtatious grin.

"Come on, Dean! I let you hit on my girlfriend after we get you patched up!" Sam said as he finished stitching his brother's head, and reached to take his jacket off.

Dean knew his brother well enough to know, that he wasn't going to let him keep the jacket on. So he just gave Sam an annoyed sigh.

"Just promise me that you won't freak out about whatever is back there, Sammy?" Dean pleaded with his brother, as he shed his jacket.


	11. Chapter 11

An: Thanks to all who have read this fic. It was actually the first that I wrote, but my second to publish...weird I know but that's just me.

Disclaimer: I still don't own them

Chapter 11 Off

"Dean, this looks pretty bad! Maybe we should take you to the hospital!" Sam said as he stared at the gaping hole in his brother's back.

"And tell them what,Sammy? That I was walking backwards and tripped? Or I could tell them that I was doing a cleansing ritual, and the poltergeist thought that it would be fun to throw me around! I don't need a hospital, I trust you Sam!" Dean said taking a deep breath as his brother applied pressure to the wound.

"So, why wasn't dad helping you with this hunt?" Sam asked trying to keep his mind clear of what he was doing.

"Uh, I think that he has another case." Dean said flatly, his voice sounding off to Sam.

"A case huh? A case of miller or an actual work case?" Sam spat out as the strong dislike of his father beamed from him.

"It's a work case, Sam!" Dean answered, his voice sounding like it did every time he had gotten in between his father and brother when they were arguing.

"Well I think he might have to end it early and come to pick you and your car up!" Sam said as he looked at his brother who looked like he had just gotten a punch to the stomach.

"I don't know what kind of case it is, Sam! He might not be able to drop everything to come after me...and it's not like he would anyway!" Dean answered with his voice filled with so much sadness, and Sam could tell that there was much more to the story then Dean was telling him.

"That doesn't sound right. I mean isn't staying in contact with each other one of the big rules dad taught us?" Sam asked in confusion.

"He's gone Sam!" Dean said sadly.

"What do you mean gone?" Sam asked as he took the seat across from his brother.

"As in he isn't here Sammy, he left me no note, nothing...he just vanished." Dean answered trying to keep his voice from cracking, but failed terribly.

"Are you sure that he hasn't been taken?" Sam asked.

"Yeah... I'm sure, he's talked to Caleb and Bobby!" Dean said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Maybe you should call him?" Sam told his brother simply.

"Come on, man! Don't you think that I've tried that." He never answers! Dean said in frustration.

"You just said that he's talked to Caleb and Bobby." Sam said sounding as confused by their father's actions than Dean.

"Yeah, he has! But do you know what the two of them have in common? They aren't me, Sam!" Dean said angrily as he stood up.

"Dean, that doesn't make any sense at all!" He answered as he noticed his big brother moving toward the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Sam asked as he grabbed Dean's arm.

"Job's done Sammy, I said hi and even met your girlfriend! Who by the way is totally out of your league, little brother!" And now I'm leaving. Dean said with a grin and shrug.

"Where are you headed?" Sam asked for no other reason but to satisfy his own curiosity.

"I don't know...dad sent me some co-ordinance. So I guess, that I'll follow them." Dean said shaking his head.

"So dad hasn't been talking to you, but he'll send you on hunts alone?" Sam asked not even trying to mask the hatred he was feeling for his dad.

"Pretty much...listen Sam, about what the old man said before you left..." Dean started but was stopped by Sam.

"You know, you don't need to defend him to me, so lets just agree to disagree about him!" Sam told his brother.

"Actually, I was going to tell you, that dad said all of that shit to you because he's a selfish ass!" Dean said with his head tilted to the side.

"Maybe I could take a few days off and we could find him, so we can tell him what we think of him." Sam said eager for his father to know how lousy he had treated them.

"That's nice, Sammy...but I kinda think that you should stay here!" Dean said with a bitter sweet look on his face.

"I could help you find him and still make it back before my interview!" Sam plead with his brother.

"Look, Sam...you have Jess and school! And most importantly you out of hunting! You're safe here doing all of your geek stuff! So you stay, that way one of us will live to be an old man." Dean said as he waved his goodbyes.

"Don't be a stranger, and maybe next time Sam will let us talk cars!" Jess said with a smile.

"Sure that sounds great, because it bores Sammy to death! Dean said with a charming gleam to his eyes. Do you mind to walk out with me?" Dean asked as he stepped out of the apartment.

"Yeah sure!" Sam said with a sad smile.

"I just wanted to tell you, that I'm really proud of you, and I'm sorry for not contributing to your education!" Dean said unable to believe that he had just started a chick flick moment.

"What do you mean, didn't contribute...you always pushed me to learn new things, you were the one who stayed up late to make sure I understood my school work! So no one contributed more to my education than you did, big brother!" Sam said as he felt his eyes sting at the memories.

"You make it sound like it was hard, you always picked up on things quickly! But listen Sam, there's one more thing... I wasn't gonna tell you this, but you know how leery I am of people. I want you to save your rent money for the next year. I don't know maybe by that beautiful girlfriend of yours a ring." Dean said softly refusing to meet his little brother's eyes.

"Dean that too much, I appreciate the gesture, but I can't accept that!" Sam said trying to refuse his brother's gift.

"Come on, it's either that or I don't get paid...you can call it a retainer for when I get into trouble and you are some big time lawyer, if it makes you feel better." Dean said as he started up his car.

"Take care Sammy!" Dean said with a smile as the music began to flood out of the windows.

"You too, Dean!" Sam answered back as he stepped away from the car.

THE END

Hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. Well let me know!


End file.
